Episode 255 (22nd May 1963)
Plot Dennis provokes Elsie's sympathy by telling her that he is short after paying out for last week's rejected treats and on the Wednesday concerned he was at a loose end. She lends him money. Sheila calls asking her to put a dress to one side that she likes and then drops Dennis in it by revealing that he took out Doreen last week. Albert has a bad back from his allotment work. Swindley tells the girls that Mr Papagopolous is sending a Mr Creswell to look the shop over. They think he must be the new manager. Jack is making preparations to go on a fishing holiday but is vexed by a letter Annie has received from Arthur Forsyth-Jones. She tells Concepta that she's made enquiries at the bus depot and Harry earns £14 7/6 a week. It's more than Concepta thought. Dot is still angry at the way that Christine spoke to her last night and Elsie gets annoyed when she's told off for putting aside Sheila's dress. Emily and Doreen are instantly smitten when the handsome Mr. Creswell arrives. Annie enjoys Jack's jealousy over the letter. Swindley is astonished when Doreen returns from lunch fifteen minutes early, just to see Emily being the one to show Creswell the stock room. Harry tells Concepta he earns £13 a week. She's not pleased at his lie. Swindley tries to make a good impression on Creswell but Martha spoils the effect when she comes in complaining about the goods. Jerry sneaks into Miami Modes to collect Sheila's dress. Elsie tries to give Christine some advice but she coldly tells her that their friendship stops in the shop. The girls look forward to Creswell being their new manager and disheartened when Swindley tells them that he's only a buyer. Sheila is annoyed when her night out with Jerry in her new dress is for the Rovers' darts match. Concepta winds up Harry about their money. She lies to Annie that Harry was truthful about his money. Annie tells Concepta that Forsyth-Jones is visiting when Jack is on his holiday while Jack himself tells Albert he's cancelling his trip because of the visit. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Sheila Birtles - Eileen Mayers *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield Guest cast *Dorothy Greenhalgh - Joan Francis *Mr Creswell - Terence Cooper Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Corner Shop *Gamma Garments *Miami Modes - Better Dress Salon Notes *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Frank Barlow (Frank Pemberton), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss) and Kenneth Barlow (William Roache). *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tempers fray in Elsie's department, but hearts flutter at Gamma *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,494,000 homes (3rd place). Category:1963 episodes